The New Life
The New Life is part 3 of Red Dead Redemption. John's target is Dutch van der Linde. Here it is: Story of Thew New Life After coming from Mexico after killed William Williamson and Javier Escuella, John Marston has arrived in Gold Town to meet up with Edgar Rose and Archer Forman. Marston believes he has finished his job for the bureau, but finds out that they want him to take out Dutch van der Linde for them as well. The FBI will continue to "take care" of Marston's wife and son until he does so. The agents have a possible location for Dutch. They believe he's held up with some Native Americans at the Wreck of Serendipity. During the cutscene, Marston obtains a High Power Pistol from Rose himself. After the shootout with Dutch's men at the Wreck of Serendipity is completed, Johnny Marston visits Harold MacDougal when Nastas enters and says he knows where Dutch van der Linde and his gang are located, that young men from the reservation are joining him and performing mischief, and that he and his gang are holed up in the hills in Fallen Creek. The three head out after the gang. A few hours later, word had it that Dutch was coming to Gold Town to meet with Baxter Deoton. John heads to the bank joining Edgar Rose and his posse. The posse ends up on a roof across the courtyard from the bank and must snipe Indian Gang before they get away. Once inside the bank, a small stand-off between Marston and Dutch ends with the death of a female bank worker and Dutch's escape. The posse rides a short distance tailing Dutch, killing more of his gang along the way. Despite finding Dutch's automobile burning on the side of the road, he still manages to escape. Rose, of course, blames Marston. The next day, Nastas has set up a meeting with some of Dutch's men, for what MacDougal claims will be "a meeting of the minds: Indians and whites, academics and criminals coming together to find a common understanding!" Marston will accompany the professor and Nastas to what turns out to be a setup. Sadly, Nastas is killed in the ambush, and John must fight through the gang members to escort MacDougal safely back to Gold Town. When John meets with professor Harold MacDougal that night, he finds out that a nervous MacDougal is packing his bags for his return to Yale. MacDougal has had one too many brushes with death for his liking and decides he is not cut out to study "the savages". Their conversation is interrupted when Dutch shoots out one of the windows and calls out to John. It's John's task to make sure that professor gets out of town in one piece, as they get shot at by Native Americans that have the town surrounded. John then escorts MacDougal to Crystal Camp, where the professor catches his train back to Yale. The next day, John Marston is denied seeing his family once again by Agent Rose. He explains that they need to "take care of Dutch van der Linde to rest themselves", and Marston has to help. With the help of the American Army, they attack his gang and move on to Dutch's hideout. After their armoured car is blown up, John Marston has to reach Dutch's fort in Fallen Creek by horseback following Rose and the American army. After the long ride up into the mountains, Marston and his allies prepare for an attack on Dutch and his gang members, and succeed in killing him off (more specifically, Dutch himself committed suicide). After Dutch is finally taken care of, John returns to his ranch, where he is reunited with his wife and son. Despite the fact that Grandpa Marston was supposed to maintain the ranch whilst Abi and Jack were away, all the livestock are missing, either eaten by wildlife or stolen by rustlers. So John decides to take Jack with him to MacFarlane's Ranch the next day to get some more cattle. Later, Abigail Marston asks John to stop the crows from eating all the corn from the ranch silo by scaring them away with his guns and gums. Soon after, John meets Jack Marston reading an adventure book under a tree. After a brief (and eventually ironic summary of Jack's book,) John convinces Jack to take him out and teach him how to track, kill, and skin wild animals. In this case, elk. Later, the Marstons receive a telegram from Boonie MacFarlane. Abigail is suspicious of Jhon cheating on her and gets John to read it aloud as she can't read. The telegram says that Boonie needs corn urgently because all the harvest has been eaten by pests. Abigail points out that corn sacks are the only thing that haven't been stolen while they have been away thanks to Grandpa's negligence. Abigail accompanies Marston on the ride to MacFarlane's ranch using the ride to interrogate Marston about Bonnie. She appears to be very jealous and John points this out. Upon arriving, Abigail and Boonie are introduced and develop an amiable first acquaintance while Marston and Trent Oxley unload the corn. When Marston and Abigail leave, Boonie stands in the road looking after them. It seems she may have had feelings for Marston after all. Abigail is cheered immensely and she happily discusses things with Marston on the ride home. An hour later, the stories Jack has heard and read about hunting grizzly bears inspired him to hunt one for himself. After being informed by Grandpa about his son, John follows their dog, Rufus, to save Jack. The next day, it is revealed the lazy and asleep Grandpa has neglected to herd the cattle out to the pasture, and John is forced to do it with him. After herding the cattle up, the two lead the cows out to a pasture, expecting a peaceful time. But as the two are riding, they spot a train in the distance going down its tracks, heading for Gold Town. Suddenly, explosives go off around the tracks and Roe's Criminals pop out, attempting to rob the train. Spooked by the explosives, the cattle begin to stampede. At this point, Marston must choose whether to intervene in the robbery or to stay with the herd. Marston chooses the latter, while the train and it's passengers get massacred, delightfully. The two succeed in bringing the cattle to the pasture. The next day, Grandpa has spotted some high-quality horses and delayed telling John about it. John brings Grandpa with him to round some of the horses up for the farm. A few days later, the third and final confrontation with Shinnok takes place outside Beecher's Hope (Marstons' farm). Jhon and the Antichrist speak about more personal issues, such as Shinnok not knowing his own name, collecting accounts of a sort, and being damned by many people. A bamboozled John loses his temper after asking the Dark Lord for his name and fires on him, but the man is not affected by the bullets and walks away only to disappear a couple of minutes later. The next day, John Marston walks into the farm's workhouse to find his son working. He and Jack begin to speak optimistically of their future as ranchers and as a family, as well as that an airplane demonstration will come to the county next year. All seems well in Beecher's Hope until Grandpa yells for John outside. John knows what's coming, so he immediately tells Jack to run into the house and lock all the doors and windows, and not to come out no matter what. After John and Grandpa defeat the first wave of American soldiers attacking from the west, John runs into the house to check on his wife and son. He again tells Jack to stay in the house. This time Jack doesn't listen. Jack grabs a rifle and follows his father outside. The three men fight the onslaught, soldier by soldier. Grandpa is gunned down, but John and Jack continue the fight. Another wave held off, John gets Abigail and tells her and Jack to get to the barn. He will hold off the next imminent wave of soldiers. This time they will come from the forests to the south. Jhon may choose to hold them off from the ground or on top of the silo. The Marstons hold off yet another wave of soldiers attacking their land. John runs into the barn, where he knows Jack and Abigail will be waiting. They are panicking, confused and think they should all run away. John knows that's not possible. He knows he can't escape his past. John puts his wife and son on a horse and tells them they need to ride and not stop. It's the only way they will have a chance. Reluctantly, Abigail kisses her husband goodbye and John farts in Jack's face for the last time. Jack and Abigail ride out the back of the barn, leaving John to face the fate from which he has tried so hard to escape. John turns, peering between the barn doors at the last faces he will ever see. He stops, drops his head, and takes a long, deep breath. Then he looks up and pushes the doors wide open, revealing more than twenty soldiers and marshals all armed and aiming in his direction. In cinematic fashion, John takes a few men down, but ultimately it just isn't enough. He is mowed down by bullet after bullet, as his clothes become drenched with his blood. He falls onto his knees, spitting out blood, taking several winded gasps of breath, staring at the remaining army members and FBI men. John falls backwards onto his back, takes his last breath, and, staring up into the sky, dies. He has sacrificed himself for his family, knowing that after his death the government won't need to chase them and they'll be able to finally live peacefully. He has finally achieved his redemption. Amidst the group of men is Edgar Rose, smoking a cigar as he coldly looks over Marston's body, a vague look of disquiet on his face as he shakes his head. With a final shake of his head, he signals the accompanying army and FBI men and they slowly walk away in silence. Abigail hears the shots coming from the ranch and tells her son to go back. The player takes control of sixteen year-old Jack as he rides back to the ranch, allowing him to spur the horse continuously without being bucked off. Jack and Abigail arrive to find John's body in a pool of blood. Abigail embraces her dead husband and weeps in bitter sadness for her fallen love and the life they had. Jack and Abigail bury John on the property alongside Grandpa. The camera zooms in to John's grave, his epitaph reading "blessed are the peacemakers". A quick fade reveals the same shot in a downpour, panning out from John's grave revealing Abigail's right beside it. She committed suicide a year later. A man, with a striking resemblance to John, looks down at the burial site, thinking. The man puts Marston's hat on and turns, revealing himself as a eighteen year-old Jack Marston. Marston rides into Gold Town and talks to the agent Howard Sawick. During the cutscene, the agent points the player to the south of Lake Don Julio; furthermore, the newspaper includes a story indicating that Edgar is currently living near the lake. At the player arrival, only Rose's wife is present. She explains that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip in Nuevo Paraíso. In Nuevo Paraíso, close to the river, the player finds Edgar's brother, Phillip Ross, at a campsite. The latter indicates Rose's location. Down the riverbank, following Philip's indications, the player encounters Edgar Rose, who, after a cutscene, challenges Jackson to a duel. Once defeated, Edgar stumbles backwards and falls into the river, dead. A cutscene follows, where Jack looks down at his gun and walks away, the camera closes on his face. The screen turns red and black and the end credits follow. After the closing credits, Rose's body was be looted, revealing he had $400 with himself. Part IV of the story is: Undead Nightmare. Gallery John_at_poker.jpg|John Marston Vs.jpg|versus Dutch_art_excellent.jpg|Dutch van der Linde! Playable_skin_Jackson_Marston.png|Jackson Marston Vs.jpg|versus Rose_face.png|Edgar Rose! Category:RDR Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:!